


Please don't tell me (how this story ends)

by SankaMalfoy



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Character Study, Episode: s04e19 Ku I Ka Pili Koko (Blood Brothers), Episode: s07e10 Ka Luhi (The Burden), F/M, French, M/M, POV Melissa Armstrong, Some angst, TRADUCTION, Translation, steve/danny is endgame here!, two episodes are referenced very directly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: « Hey, babe ! »Elle lève les yeux, comme Steve. Danny grimpe les marches qui séparent le gazon du lanaï et s'arrête près de Steve.« Quoi de neuf ? » demande Steve, sans se rendre compte que Melissa aussi s'est senti visée par les mots de Danny.Ou : Cinq fois où Melissa se suspecte que sa relation amoureuse est vouée à l'échec (et une fois où elle en a la preuve absolue).
Relationships: Melissa Armstrong | Amber Vitale & Danny "Danno" Williams, Melissa Armstrong | Amber Vitale/Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 16





	Please don't tell me (how this story ends)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Please don't tell me (how this story ends)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787383) by [SquaresAreNotCircles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaresAreNotCircles/pseuds/SquaresAreNotCircles). 



> Note de l'auteur (en partie) : Je l'ai déjà dit et je le dis encore : j'aime Danny, vraiment, mais il est souvent un petit-ami _déplorable_. C'est en partie (ou souvent) dû à la façon dont la série gère les relations amoureuses de nos personnages principaux - ou ne les gère pas pour être plus précise, parce que leurs petites-amies disparaissent sans encore et encore dans le Trou Noir des Petites-Amies jusqu'à ce que ce soit pratique de les faire réapparaître - et les implications sur la façon dont ces femmes sont traitées sont pénibles. Je suis vraiment fatiguée par ça, alors j'ai écrit ça. C'est basiquement une très longue fic de séparation, parce que je voudrai voir la série le faire correctement et qu'ils ne vont probablement pas le faire.

* * *

** S'IL TE PLAÎT NE ME DIS PAS  **

** (COMMENT CETTE HISTOIRE SE TERMINE) **

* * *

1.

La toute première fois que Melissa (qui se fait encore appeler Amber à cette époque) rencontre Steve, elle est légèrement effrayée. Pas parce qu'il est intimidant ou inamical mais parce que Danny parle beaucoup de lui ; il est clairement quelqu'un d'important dans la vie de son tout nouveau petit-copain. Elle veut faire une bonne impression. Le fait que Danny le lui présente alors qu'ils sont tous les deux encore couverts de poussière n'est pas idéal ; Danny a une main plaquée contre ses côtes à cause de l'immeuble qui s'est effondré sur lui et sous lequel il était encore piégé quelques minutes plus tôt. C'est un peu plus chargé en émotion que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

« Je suis ravi de finalement te rencontrer. » déclare Steve.

Sa voix est légèrement râpeuse, ce qu'elle ne lui reproche pas vu ce qu'il vient tout juste de traverser. Il tend un bras, pendant un instant elle pense qu'il veut lui serrer la main jusqu'à ce que Grace se jette dans ses bras et s'accroche à lui.

« De même. » répond Melissa.

Elle se sent un peu dépassée mais elle est déterminée à faire bonne impression. Cependant Steve ne la regarde même pas. Il est penché pour déposer un baiser sur le haut du crane de Grace.

Melissa est frappée par la profondeur de la familiarité et de l'amour que ça traduit. C'est mignon même si c'est un peu inattendu ; tout l'est aujourd'hui, depuis son réveil dans le lit de Danny à sa rencontre avec sa fille jusqu'au moment où elle a appris qu'il était encore dans le parking quand il a explosé.

Grace fait un pas en arrière. Avant que Melissa puisse dire quoi que ce soit (quoi, elle n'en a pas la moindre idée, mais elle se dit qu'elle devrait faire ou dire quelque chose pour montrer à Danny que le courant passe entre elle, Steve et Grace, les deux personnes les plus importantes dans la vie de Danny), Danny prend la parole :

« Vous voulez bien nous donner une seconde avec Steve, toutes les deux ? »

Melissa y voit enfin un moyen de se rentre utilise, elle s'éloigne avec Grace pendant que Danny parle à Steve. Elle ne les quitte pas des yeux. Une autre collègue de Danny, Kono Kalakaua, est en train de parler avec Grace, la faisant rire à propos d'un chose quelconque.

Melissa est consciente que sa relation avec Danny est toute neuve. En conséquence, elle a encore du mal à le décrypter, peu importe à quel point il donne l'impression d'étaler ouvertement ses sentiments. Elle ne connaît rien de Steve, si ce n'est ce que Danny lui a raconté.

Cependant, elle n'a pas besoin d'en savoir beaucoup, alors qu'elle les observe. Ils sont enlacés, et même d'où elle se trouve, même secouée par les événements, de la journée, elle peut affirmer que leur relation à eux est loin d'être 'toute neuve'.

2.

Après leur première rencontre, elle ne voit pas Steve aussi souvent que le temps que Danny passe à parler de lui le lui avait laissé croire. Pendant un moment, elle se dit que c'est parce que Danny et Steve passent peu de temps ensemble en dehors du boulot. Pourtant, plus elle passe de temps avec lui, plus il est évident que ce n'est pas le cas. Il garde simplement ses amis et sa petite-amie séparés.

Elle saute donc sur la chance d'apprendre à connaître l'Ohana de Danny pour son anniversaire. Elle propose d'organiser une fête (elle aurait voulu lui faire la surprise mais c'est impossible puisqu'elle n'a pas les numéros de la majorité des gens qui devraient définitivement être là, et elle ne veut pas avoir à les demander à Steve ou Kono) mais Danny lui dit qu'il y a déjà quelque chose de prévu chez Steve. Apparemment, il a une maison plus sympa avec un grill et une plage privée. Melissa repousse la confusion qu'elle ressent du fait qu'elle n'en entende parler que maintenant. Le jour J, elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour que les amis de Danny l’apprécient.

Ça fonctionne plutôt bien, et elle passe même un bon moment. Elle plaisante avec Kono. Elle écoute poliment Max et Chin se disputer pour savoir à quel point se serait différent de se battre contre un Vulcain plutôt que contre un être humain. Grace lui fait un compliment sur la robe qu'elle porte ; ça la rend particulièrement heureuse parce que l'opinion de Grace est plus importante pour Danny que celle de n'importe qui. Après leur première rencontre, alors qu'elle ne portait que la chemise de Danny, elle est soulagée que Grace ne lui en veuille pas.

Il n'y a qu’une personne qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup vu : Steve. Il a passé la majorité de son temps près du grill. Elle attrape deux bières et lui en offre une après être allée se poster près de lui.

« Oh, eh ! » s'exclame-t-il en acceptant la bouteille avec un sourire et en la cognant contre la sienne. « Merci. »

Elle sirote sa bière en l'observant utiliser une fourchette pour retourner des tranches d'oignons. Il a l'air d'être le genre de mec à ne pas être dérangé par le silence ; c'est un peu amusant quand on sait que c'est le meilleur ami de Danny. Elle se décide finalement à lancer la conversation de façon banale, parce que si c'est cliché, c'est pour une bonne raison.

« Tu as vraiment une belle maison. »

« Merci. » dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie quelle ne comprend pas. « Encore. C'est la maison dans laquelle j'ai grandi. Elle était à mon père. »

« Il ne vit plus ici ? »

Il lui adresse un autre sourire ; crispé, cette fois et uniquement par politesse.

« Il a été assassiné il y a quelques années. »

« Oh, Seigneur. »

Elle se sent immédiatement stupide quand elle plaque une main sur sa bouche, plus encore que pour avoir posé cette question. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait qu'il allait dire ? Elle laisse retomber sa main, comme si ça pouvait l'aider à sauver cette conversation.

« Oh. Je suis désolée. C'est horrible. »

« Hey, ce n'est rien. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

Il se retourne son attention sur le grill et les oignons.

« C'est à cause de son meurtre qu'on s'est rencontré avec Danny. Il s'occupait de l'enquête. »

« Je ne savais pas ça, non plus. » commente-t-elle avec honnêteté ; Danny ne lui a jamais parlé de ça. « Alors ça a un genre de coup de foudre, tout de suite, entre vous deux pendant l'enquête et tu l'as embauché dans l'unité spéciale ? »

Steve lui jette un regard qu'elle n'est pas certaine de savoir comment interpréter encore une fois.

« Quelque chose dans ce genre-là. C'est clair qu'il y a eu coup, en tout cas. »

Sa façon de dire les choses est bizarre. Elle est toujours perplexe et en train de chercher une manière de répondre à ça sans remettre les pieds dans le plat quand la voix de Danny se fait entendre.

« Hey, babe ! »

Elle lève les yeux, comme Steve. Danny grimpe les marches qui séparent le gazon du lanaï et s'arrête près de Steve.

« Quoi de neuf ? » demande Steve, sans se rendre compte que Melissa aussi s'est senti visée par les mots de Danny.

Le plus déroutant (et vaguement embarrassant), c'est que Danny ne lui accorde rien de plus qu'un bref sourire distrait. Elle le regarde dire un truc à Steve avant de le frapper du revers de la main sur le biceps en riant ; Steve lui répond avec un sourire malicieux. Elle s'accroche à sa bouteille de bière en se demandant si elle devrait s'inquiéter.

3.

Melissa adore paresser le dimanche matin. Ce matin-là, elle est en train de réfléchir à quel point elle risque de s'emmêler dans les draps si elle essayait de grimper sur Danny, lorsqu'un téléphone se met à sonner. Le sien est en mode silencieux alors elle éloigne ses mains de son visage et de son torse parce qu'elle sait qu'il va au moins vouloir vérifier qui l'appelle. Il est flic et père, c'est une combinaison qui signifie qu'il n'a jamais vraiment de temps libre.

Il roule sur le côté pour s'éloigner d'elle, en grognant. Il tâtonne sur la table de nuit jusqu'à ce que sa main cogne contre son téléphone. Elle arrive à lire _Steve McGarrett_ sur l'écran. C'est un peu amusant de voir qu'il a enregistré Steve dans ses contacts sous son nom complet ; comme si son esprit risquait de penser à un autre Steve avant celui-ci. Il s'assoit sur le lit.

« Je dois répondre. Ça pourrait être pour le boulot. »

Elle hoche la tête mais c'est inutile parce que Danny s'est déjà exécuté ; il a son portable collé à l'oreille.

« Steve. » dit-il sans préambule ; il a encore la voix un peu rauque de sommeil et elle aimerait être la seule à l'entendre. « Quoi de neuf ? »

Elle entend la voix grave, légèrement métallique, de Steve à travers le téléphone, sans arriver à déchiffrer ce qu'il dit. Elle se contente d'écouter le côté de la conversation de Danny. Après une deuxième, ou une troisième, réponse, il est clair que ce coup de fil n'a rien à voir avec le boulot. Danny a l'air autant exaspéré qu'amusé ; c'est plus ou moins toujours le cas quand Steve est concerné. Il parle d'un bateau et d'une partie de pêche désastreuse qu'ils ont apparemment vécu dans le passé.

« Eh, mon cœur. » dit Danny juste quand elle commence à ne plus prêter attention.

Elle lève la tête de son oreiller pour le regarder, malgré la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui chuchote qu'il pourrait aussi bien s'adresser à Steve. Elle la fait taire avec plaisir quand il est évident que l'attention de Danny lui est clairement dédiée. Il est adossé à la tête de lit et a éloigné le portable de son visage. Ce qui lui fait moins plaisir, c'est son air désolé.

« Je sais qu'on devait passer la journée à rien faire mais un vieux pote de la Navy de Steve est en ville avec son voilier. Il nous propose d'aller pêcher. »

« Vous pouvez pas faire ça le week-end prochain ? » demande-t-elle même si elle est quasiment certaine de déjà connaître la réponse.

« Il est là que pour quelques jours et on bosse demain avec Steve. »

Tout comme moi, a-t-elle envie de lui dire. Elle ne le fait pas. Elle n'a pas envie d'être le genre de petite-amie collante qui empêcherait Danny de voir ses amis.

« Okay, vas-y. »

Elle ne peut pas retenir un sourire malgré sa contrariété quand un éclair d'excitation traverse son regard.

« Par la présente, je te relève de tes devoirs en tant que petit-ami pour la durée de cette journée. Tu peux y aller. »

« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu es la meilleure ? » demande-t-il.

Il lui fait un clin d'œil et recolle son téléphone contre son oreille.

« Steve, tu as entendu ça ? »

Après avoir dit à Steve qu'il le verrait plus tard, il se lève pour se préparer. Elle reste sur le lit, l'observe boutonner sa chemise et enfiler ses chaussures. Il a presque passé le pas de la porte de la chambre quand il se retourne. La voix mesquine dans sa tête se demande s’il vient seulement de se souvenir qu'elle était là.

« Tu veux venir ? » propose-t-il.

Elle a envie de rire mais elle se retient. C'est ridicule.

« Non, merci. »

« Okay. »

Il sourit et elle aussi parce que ce sourire, il lui rappelle qu'il peut parfois se montrer incroyablement tendre. Il revient jusqu'au lit, se penche et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle tente de prolonger le baiser quand il se redresse, en s'étirant dans sa direction, mais il ne se laisse pas tenter.

« Je devrai être de retour avant le repas, ce soir. Je t'enverrai un message. » dit-il avant de disparaître pour de bon.

Elle se rallonge un moment, le regard braqué sur le plafond. Pour la première fois, elle s'autorise à admettre qu'elle est un peu jalouse.

4.

Malgré tous ses défauts, Danny sait cuisiner. Elle aime ça, c'est un homme. Elle apprécie d'autant plus quand elle rentre dans la maison un samedi soir et qu'elle est attirée jusqu'à la cuisine par une odeur incroyable. Danny est devant la plaque de cuisson. Elle l'embrasse rapidement pour lui dire bonjours et l'enlace par derrière. Elle jette un regard par-dessus son épaule ; il mélange successivement une poêle pleine de sauce et une autre remplie de pâtes. Elle inspire profondément.

« Seigneur, ça sent divinement bon. »

Il tapote les mains qu'elle a croisées sur son ventre et elle peut voir son sourire de profil.

« Ma femme préférée mérite rien de moins. »

« Je suis contente de savoir que je le suis toujours. » plaisante-t-elle, ou presque. « Je t'ai pas vu depuis lundi, au moins. »

« Ça a été une longue semaine. » acquiesce-t-il même si quand elle l'observe, il ne donne pas cette impression.

C'est peut-être égoïste de sa part mais elle aimerait trouver quelque chose dans son langage corporel ou son expression qui lui dise qu'elle lui a manqué mais il n'y a rien, peu importe à quel point elle le souhaite. Il semble relaxé et heureux, peut-être même plus que d'habitude.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » demande-t-elle en essayant de repousser son amertume ; est-ce que c'est une mauvaise chose de vouloir manquer à quelqu'un ?

« Eh bien, ma sœur était à là hier. On a dîner tard avant que je la dépose à l'aéroport. »

Elle sent un frisson de peur lui courir le long du dos mais elle se force à sourire.

« Ta sœur était là ? »

« Oh. »

Il arrête de remuer et tourne la tête jusqu'à pouvoir voir son profil. Il a l'air honnêtement étonné par sa surprise.

« Ouais. Merde, je ne te l’avais pas dit ? Elle était en ville pour le boulot. On en a profité pour se voir. Ce n’était pas grand-chose. »

« Okay. » articule-t-elle.

Elle sait que son sourire à l'air particulièrement forcé à cet instant, alors elle laisse tomber ; de toute façon, il a déjà recommencé à remuer ses préparations donc il ne remarque même pas.

« Tu t'es bien amusé ? »

« Bien sûr. Elle m'a mis la honte devant Steve dès la minute où on lui a souhaité la bienvenue sur l'île mais c'est ma petite sœur donc je suis, plus ou moins, obligé de l'aimer. »

Elle sent son rire vibrer dans sa cage thoracique. Ça aurait été agréable en d'autres circonstances.

« Steve l'a rencontré ? » dit-elle.

La réponse est évidente. Elle ne peut pourtant pas s'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle a compris de travers.

« Oui, brièvement. Il a été obligé de partir. À cause du boulot, tu sais comment c'est. Il n'a pas pu rester avec nous pour le brunch comme prévu. »

Il hausse les épaules comme pour dire 'qu'est-ce qu'on y peut, hein ?'. Évidement. Elle hausse aussi les épaules, ou alors c'est juste un réflexe pour tenter de se débarrasser du sentiment qu'elle a de toujours passer après le meilleur pote de son petit-ami. Ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment. Pas même quand elle change de sujet et qu'ils finissent par partager une soirée raisonnablement agréable, tout en dégustant de très bonnes pâtes.

5.

Les membres du Cinq-0 font beaucoup de choses ensemble. Melissa le sait même si elle n'y participe que rarement ; et elle ne sait pas pourquoi. De ce qu'elle sait, toute personne faisant partie de près ou de loin de leur Ohana a une invitation permanente, mais Danny ne l'emmène que rarement. Ça en est au point où elle veut vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Même si on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit particulièrement excitée les fois où elle est invitée. Ils sont actuellement rassemblés à l'arrière de la maison de Steve, comme pour l'anniversaire de Danny, deux en plus tôt. Le soleil est bas à l'horizon. Il y a tout un tas de chaises pliantes et de salon disposées en cercle dans l'herbe. Steve porte un tablier et il occupé à faire griller de quoi nourrir tout le monde. Danny est assis à côté d'elle, ou il devrait l'être. Il l'a été environ dix minutes de ces deux heures interminables.

« Eh ! » s'exclame Kono en prenant la place de Danny. « T'as l'air un peu morose, tu devrais vraiment goûter la salade de pommes de terre. »

« Pourquoi la salade de pommes de terre ? »

Elle a le sentiment qu'il y a une blague qui se cache derrière les mots de Kono, mais la vérité c'est que Melissa ne connaît pas ses gens que Danny considère comme sa famille, ou alors elle ne les connaît que superficiellement. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle partage ce genre de plaisanterie avec quelqu'un, pas même Kono qui est la seule autre femme présente lors de ces petits rassemblements. Malgré tout, Melissa est reconnaissante à Kono d'essayer. Kono lui sourit.

« Parce que je l'ai faite, donc je sais qu'elle est super bonne. »

« Eh bien, » répond-elle en souriant aussi, et même si elle déteste les trucs avec beaucoup de mayo. « Je dois vraiment la goûter alors. »

C'est un moment sympa même si ça ne durera pas. Elles continuent à discuter, malgré le fait qu'elles ne soient que des connaissances au mieux. Elles sont suffisamment douées pour parler de tout et de rien pour que ça fonctionne. Lou Grover finit par appeler Kono, parce que contrairement à elle, elle connaît ses gens et a des connections avec eux qui ne se résument pas qu'au fait de connaître Danny. Melissa reste où elle est et elle considère l'idée de manger un peu de cette fameuse salade de pommes de terre juste parce que Kono a été sympa avec elle.

Elle se demande plusieurs fois si elle devrait aller rejoindre Danny et Steve, qui ne semble pas être prêt à s'arrêter de faire griller des choses. Peut-être qu'en allant se planter physiquement entre eux, Danny se souviendra qu'elle est là, qu'il l'a conduite ici lui-même, mais au fond, elle sait que ça ne servirait à rien. Même si elle se glissait dans l'espace minuscule qui les sépare, elle en sait assez sur Danny et le duo qu'il forme avec Steve pour savoir qu'ils finiraient simplement par se chamailler par-dessus sa tête.

Alors elle les observe. Elle discute avec Chin, qui est assis du côté opposé à la chaise de Danny, et qui a la gentillesse d'essayer de l'inclure dans la conversation ; elle essaye aussi de profiter de la nourriture. C'est juste compliqué d'apprécier à quel point le poisson que Steve à cuisiné est bon quand elle doit le regarder passer un bras autour des épaules de Danny, qui lui sourit et se laisse aller contre lui en lui tapotant le dos.

+1.

C'est un banal jeudi quand elle finit par rassembler le courage de le faire. Elle est chez Danny, et rien que ça, c'est vraiment parlant. Ils sont ensemble depuis plus de quatre ans, mais ils n'ont jamais fait plus que de vaguement évoquer l'idée de s'installer ensemble. Ils sont sur le canapé ; ils ne sont pas enlacés parce qu'elle a été trop tendue toute la soirée. Danny ne lui a pas demandé une seule fois si elle se sent bien ; elle se demande s’il a même remarqué que quelque chose cloche.

Le film qu'ils ont regardé est terminé. Danny est en train de passer d'une chaîne à l'autre sans but quand il tombe sur une rediffusion de Friends.

« Oh mec, » s'exclame-t-il. « Steve adore cet épisode. »

C'est ça. C'est la remarque qui la pousse à bout. Ça anéanti le peu de volonté qui lui reste de faire en sorte que cette relation soit aussi épanouissante qu'elle pourrait l'être ; en tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle a réussi à se faire croire.

« Je veux rompre. » lâcha-t-elle.

À son grand soulagement, Danny éteint la télévision.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-il.

La confusion totale dans le ton de sa voix est la preuve que oui, il n'a vraiment pas remarqué qu'elle n'est pas dans son assiette, ce soir.

Elle se tourne vers lui et le regarde droit dans les yeux. C'est une des choses les plus difficiles qu'elle a jamais eu à faire dans sa vie. Intellectuellement, elle sait que même si Danny se met en colère, il ne lèvera jamais la main sur elle. Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme qu'il est ; mais elle pensait ça aussi de son ex-mari avant qu'elle soit obligée à fuir la seule ville qu'elle connaissait pour lui échapper.

C'est certainement pour ça qu'elle est restée avec Danny aussi longtemps. Parce qu'il ne l'aurait jamais frappé, qu'il la faisait se sentir en sécurité. Ça suffisait pour qu'elle ignore les autres problèmes, mais elle a fini par en venir à la conclusion que non, ça ne suffisait pas, en fait. 'Ne pas terminer à l'hôpital' n'est pas une raison suffisante pour sortir avec quelqu'un ; c'est juste le strict minimum de ce qu'elle est en droit d'attendre de la part de chaque personne qu'elle rencontre.

Elle prend une profonde inspiration et prononce les paroles qu'elle a souvent pensées ses dernières semaines.

« Ça ne fonctionne pas. Tu es vraiment un type bien, Danny, et je t'aime, mais je ne suis pas ta priorité. Je ne l'ai jamais été et j'ai besoin de l'être. »

Elle prend une autre inspiration, un peu tremblante.

« Je le mérite. »

Danny plisse les yeux.

« Est-ce que c'est à cause du boulot ? De mes enfants ? »

« Non, pour les deux. »

Elle se sent un peu insulté qu'il pense ça mais elle aurait dû s'en douter ; chacun ses insécurités.

« Je savais quel job tu faisais quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble et il ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée de me mettre entre toi et tes enfants. Ce n'est pas contre eux que j'ai le sentiment de perdre une compétition à laquelle je n'ai jamais accepté de participer. »

« Une compétition ? »

Comme prévu, il commence à agiter les mains. Elle arrive à ne pas tressaillir mais il remarque sans doute quand elle se crispe parce qu'il se fige et croise les bras sur son torse, les mains coincées sous ses aisselles.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Elle l'observe un long moment. Il sait probablement ce qu'elle va dire quand elle finit par parler. Il y a de la culpabilité dans son regard, pas de surprise.

« Steve. » dit-elle quand même parce qu'il a besoin de l'entendre. « Je parle de Steve. »

« Steve. » répète-t-il comme s’il n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle le mêle à ça. 

Comme s’il n'a pas lui-même mêlé Steve à tout ce qu'il a fait depuis le début de leur relation, que ce soit en l'invitant physiquement ou en le mentionnant toutes les six phrases.

Elle repense à Friends.

« Il est ta Rachel, Danny. Je ne veux pas être ta Julie. Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre prononcer le mauvais prénom à un mariage qui n'a même pas l'air d'avoir la moindre chance d'arriver. »

Danny a l’air profondément perturbé.

« Tu te rends compte qu'il y a déjà une Rachel dans ma vie, hein ? »

« Oui. » dit-elle.

Elle se rend compte que cette analogie frôle le ridicule mais peut-être que c'est exactement ce dont elle a besoin pour contrebalancer son cœur brisé.

« Mais cette Rachel n'est pas ta Rachel. C'est Steve. Rachel est ton ex-femme qui se trouve être lesbienne. »

Danny incline la tête et plisse les yeux, encore. Il est plus pensif que suspicieux maintenant.

« Est-ce que je dois me sentir insulté que tu sois tellement certaine que je suis Ross dans cette histoire ? Il n'y a pas longtemps Grace m'a dit qu'elle pensait que Ross était un trou du cul. »

C'est son tour de lever les mains au ciel. C'est probablement une habitude qu'elle lui doit. Le truc cool, c'est qu'il ne trésaille pas.

« Je suis en train de te larguer, Danny, et tu t'inquiètes de savoir à quel caractère de Friends je suis en train de te comparer. »

« Compris. »

Pour sa défense, il a la décence de paraître contrit. Elle soupire.

« Juste, soit avec ta Rachel. Steve. Pas la vraie Rachel. Ne retourne pas avec Rachel, ou je reviendrai te botter le cul personnellement. »

Il glousse. Ça lui brise autant le cœur parce qu'elle a toujours aimé réussir à le faire rire que ça l'aide à commencer à réparer son cœur brisé.

*

Trois mois plus tard, elle les croise sur la plage. Elle les remarque après qu'ils l’ont vu, mais elle est la première à parler.

« Eh. »

Elle tente de sourire et elle est un peu surprise quand elle y arrive. Ça lui vient même plutôt facilement.

Steve et Danny portant tous les deux des shorts de bain et ils ont une planche de surf sous le bras. Steve a les cheveux humides, ceux de Danny sont un peu en bataille. Il a le nez un peu rouge comme chaque fois qu'il passe trop de temps au soleil ; sa peau pâle toujours pas habituée au soleil hawaïen. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont elle a souvent été témoin parce qu'il fallait toujours qu'elle le traîne de force à la plage.

« Eh, euh, Melissa. »

Danny hausse une épaule pour déloger la main de Steve posée dessus. Vu l'expression de Danny, il est grandement probable pour qu'elle l'ait empêché de fuir quand il l'a vu. Danny agite une main, englobant la plage qui les entoure.

« Comment, eut, comment tu vas ? »

« Bien. » répond-elle.

Encore une fois, elle est étonnée de le penser, même si elle le sait. C'est agréable de savoir que c'est toujours vrai même lorsqu’elle fait face à Danny.

« Je vais vraiment bien. Et toi ? »

Son regard glisse sur Steve qui est resté silencieux à côté de Danny. Quand elle croise son regard, il lui sourit, largement et avec sincérité. C'est le genre de sourire qu'elle l'a vu adresser à d'autre mais jamais à elle quand elle sortait avec Danny.

« On va très bien. » assure Steve.

Ça devrait faire de lui un connard de lui sourire comme ça quand il est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle a quitté Danny, et c'est un peu le cas, mais il a l'air tellement honnête qu'elle ne peut pas lui en vouloir. C'est ce que Danny et elle n'ont jamais eu.

« Je suis contente de l'entendre. » dit-elle.

Elle hésite une seconde mais c'est peut-être la seule chance qu'elle aura de poser cette question et elle ne peut pas la laisser passer.

« En fait, je recommence doucement à sortir. Et toi ? Tu vois quelqu'un ? »

« Euh... » marmonna Danny.

Ses yeux retournent vers Steve qui est déjà en train de l'observer.

C'est sans doute l'une des meilleurs choses qui lui est arrivée depuis leur séparation. Ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est pas bizarre, parce que ça l'air à cent pour cent. C'est parce que Danny est bien plus mal à l'aise qu'elle. Si ça fait d'elle quelqu'un de mesquin d'en tirer de la satisfaction, tant pis.

« Alors, Danno ? » pousse Steve avec un brin d'arrogance.

Danny a cette expression sur le visage qui dit qu'il est autant exaspéré qu'attendrit, celle qu'il a toujours quand Steve est dans les parages.

« Ouais, eh bien, » commence-t-il en souriant prudemment à Melissa ; elle lui sourit en retour, une habitude qu'elle ne perdra probablement jamais. « Je sors avec ma Rachel. »

Steve écarquille les yeux de façon hilarante. C'est étrange de glousser à quelque chose que son ex a dit mais Melissa se fait la remarque qu'elle aime vraiment ça.


End file.
